Reunited
by shanejayell
Summary: Soifon is reunited with her most precious person...


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Bleach, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. Also, as a shoujoai writer I feel obligated to warn you that this will gasp! have shoujoai in it.

Bleach: Reunited

Soi Fon remembered that moment well, when Yoruichi Shihoin smiled in that warm way and told her to use her first name. At that moment her heart soared as she looked up at that dusky skinned face, and she knew that she had found the one she had always been looking for.

'Even after a hundred years or inactivity,' Soi Fon thought wryly as she slugged back some sake, 'she was really as good as ever.' She had trained hard, intensely for the day that Yoruichi would return, but still...

Twisting and grappling in midair Soi Fon had struggled to focus on the battle, but a treacherous part of her mind sang with pure joy over feeling her former leader's touch, breathing in her sweet scent once again. When in her pride she taunted Yoruichi with her 'new' and 'ultimate' move... she quickly found out why her old captain was her master. She had devised the same move ALREADY.

Silently the waitress set another full cup down, and Soi Fon looked up at her with a slight frown, "I didn't order this."

"The lady at the bar sent this," she answered, ger brown hair shimmering, "with her compliments."

Soi Fon looked up curiously, then froze as her mouth dropped open and she gasped out, "Yoruichi-sama?"

From where she sat at the bar, Yoruichi gracefully rose then strode across the bar, her black hair shining in the lights. She looked like a goddess amoung the common denizens of the bar, a warrior queen among peasants. Soi Fon felt a quiver of anxiety as she reached her table, studying her a moment...

"Yo," Yoruichi smiled, sitting down.

Soi Fon nearly fell out of her chair as the brown haired girl yelped, "Do you have to take things so casually?!"

"Yup," Yoruichi smirked, waving for a drink. As the waitress arrived she cheerfully instructed her, "Keep 'em coming."

"Yes ma'am," the waitress beamed before hurrying off.

"Arrgh," Soi Fon sighed, looking up at her wryly. "I guess I should have expected that remark, coming from you," she conceded.

Her smile was remarkably gentle as Yoruichi said, "It's good to see you." A grin, "Especially when we're not trying to kill each other."

"It's not like I could manage it," Soi Fon admitted with a sigh.

Yoruichi took a drink then calmly clouted Soi Fon across the head.

"Oww!" Soi Fon yelped.

"Don't underestimate yourself," Yoruichi said firmly, "I never expected anyone else to successfully figure out that method... I was literally stunned when I saw you use it."

Soi Fon felt herself blush, and silently wished for better control. "Thank you," she answered, smiling.

More drinks arrived, and Yoruichi pushed one to Soi Fon. Raising her glass she smiled, "To absent friends."

Soi Fon tapped her cup to Yoruichi's and echoed, "Absent friends." They both drank, setting their cups down as Soi Fon puffed out a breath, "I'm not used to this sort of drinking."

Yoruichi chuckled, "We'll have to toughen you up."

"No thank you," Soi Fon replied wryly.

There was a moment of silence at the table as more drinks were delivered. Yoruichi picked up her glass, studying the clear fluid within. "When we fought," she said softly, "you asked why I hadn't taken you with me when I left."

Soi Fon's eyes widened a bit, "I'm sorry, it was presumptuous of me to ask you that..."

"Hush," Yoruichi reached out, gently putting a finger over Soi Fon's lips, you have every right to ask that... I'm just not sure how to answer."

"Captain!" Soi Fon yelped.

"Well, I don't!" Yoruichi growled, slamming down another drink. Grabbing one of Soi Fon's she slammed that down too, "Damn it, maybe being drunk will help."

Soi Fon looked at her a bit dubiously, "Wouldn't you prefer a nice glass of milk?"

"Maybe later," Yoruichi smiled at Soi Fon. She sipped her drink as her face took on a serious expression, "When I left Soul Society, I knew what the cost would be... that I could never come back, and it could cost me my life."

"I know," Soi Fon agreed, taking a bracing drink.

Yoruichi looked off into the distance, "You had your whole life ahead of you, a chance at a bright future... I couldn't ask you to sacrifice that for me."

"You wouldn't have had to ask," Soi Fon admitted with a sigh.

"I think I knew that," Yoruichi conceded as she looked at her former second in command fondly, "that's why I didn't tell you."

"So," Soi Fon looked at her lingeringly, the drinks having given her unusual courage, "what do you intend to do now?"

Yoruichi smiled back as she admitted, "I will be returning to earth, but..."

"But?" Soi Fon asked softly.

Yoruichi reached out to stroke her pale cheek gently, "I'd love to have you visit me some time."

Soi Fon sighed happily, rubbing her cheek against that caressing hand. "And I'd love to visit you," she agreed, not mentioning what else she wanted to do with her.

"It's a date," Yoruichi agreed, her eyes twinkling warmly. She stretched, sighing then said, "Now I think I'd better sleep this off, or I'm going to feel terrible in the morning."

As Yoruichi got up Soi Fon got up, grabbing her hand before she could leave, "Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yes?" Yoruichi asked.

Seizing all her courage Soi Fon leaned forward to kiss her gently. "For later," she smiled.

With a grin Yoruichi agreed, "Later."

End

Notes: I confess that I've only started seriously reading Bleach, so I apologize for any mistakes. I did a marathon reading session of later chapters to get a feel for Yoruichi and Soi Fon, and I find I rather like them. Never did find the Soi Fon omakes, so if anyone knows what chapters they were let me know.


End file.
